Yugioh untitled
by YamiTenshi03
Summary: forced to do something aganist his will seto joins everyone in doing something for the school. While letting a certain burnet into his life.


Hey guys I decided to write a Yugioh story base off of my favorite musical so enjoy!   
Chapter One "Hey guys, what are you up to this afternoon?" a girl with long coppery brown hair had asked the group.   
"Oh hey Liz what's up?" Yugi asked her since it had been awhile since he had seen his wiccan friend in school as he introduced her to Tristan, Joey, and Ryou.   
"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you guys could help me put up some flyers for the school play. Some of the cheerleaders were supposed to help me, but none of them have shown up." Liz explained quickly as she played with her pentacle.   
"Don't sweat it Liz, of course we'll help ya right guys?" Joey said as the rest of the group quickly agreed.   
"If you don't mind me asking Liz, what are the flyers about anyway?" Ryou had asked her softly.   
"Oh right sorry, it's about tryouts this Friday it's for the schools presentation of The Phantom of the Opera. Of course I'm not trying out since I'm doing costumes and scenery." Liz explained.   
"Oh man, whose idea was it to do that play?" Tristan asked in annoyance.   
"It was the new drama teacher's idea since she's in charge of the play this year." Liz said as she handed than a stack of flyers.   
"So what's it about anyway?" Joey asked Liz as they started to put up flyers.   
"Well it's about a love triangle between the three main characters; the phantom, Christine, and her childhood friend Raoul. Christine is an orphan that was brought into a Paris opera house by the dancing constructor. Of course it isn't until the main singer leaves the theater, that Christine gains everyone's attention. After that it's mostly about what the two guys will do to gain her love." Liz said as they finished the task at hand.   
"That's weird, if it's a love story than why are you so interested in it." Tristan had asked her.   
"Simple, even though it's a love story it's also dark and filled with pain, tragic, and sorrow. Well since we're done I guess I'll see you guys later than." Liz said she started to walk towards the school's entrance.   
"Oh I almost forgot, Joey can you give Serenity this for me?" Liz asked as she handed him a small folder.   
"What's dis? Joey asked her as he took the folder from her.   
"Part of the script Serenity was the first to sign up for it, but she left before we could put out any of the folders." Liz explained as she than left the small group.   
Joey looked through the folder as curiosity had struck him.   
"What's up man?" Tristan asked as he noticed the weird look on Joey's face.   
"Nothing it's just dat da script dat she handed me is for da main part." Joey explained as he than put the folder in his bag.   
"I guess you mean Christine, though I'm not surprised since I seen her talking to Liz about it last week." Yugi said as Joey glance at him.   
"I don't know why she would waste her time with that stupid play." Tristan had said angrily as Joey than started to make fun of him saying that Tristan was going to try out for one of the female parts…   
Meanwhile Serenity was just coming out of her art class when she had noticed the flyer outside of the art room. Serenity smiled as she thought about the fact that now more people would try out for it as she had headed towards her locker.   
While she was walking she noticed that she wasn't the only one checking out the flyers.   
'What a pathetic waste of time and money.' Seto thought to himself as he glanced at the flyer that was on the nearby wall. He than started to walk towards his limo to go to work, when someone had slammed into him.   
"Sorry Kaiba I guess I should have paid more attention to where I was going." Serenity said as she stared at the ground.   
"Why am I not surprised." Seto muttered under his breath as Serenity had looked up at him.   
"What's that?" Serenity asked as he just glared at her.   
"So are you going to try out?" Serenity asked as she was referring to the poster.   
"I have more important things to do than waste my time with that." Seto snapped as he walked away not noticing that Serenity had wrote his name on the sign up sheet right below hers, before she had than headed home for the day…   
"So if Serenity's trying out for the play, does dat mean you guys are trying out too?" Joey asked Tristan and Duke as they sat around Yugi's living room.   
"Hell no, there is no way in hell I'm getting up on stage and singing." Tristan said quickly.   
"Well I am I mean what girl wouldn't mind kissing me as I wear a mask?" Duke asked as Tristan gave him a dirty look.   
"So I guess that means you're trying out for the main character, which is great since so am I." Tea said as the group went silent.   
"Umm Tea no offense, but I don't think that's a good part for you." Yugi said softly as Tea glared at him.   
"Why not Yugi, I mean what does Serenity have that I don't?" Tea asked in anger.   
"A voice." Tristan said as Tea threw a pillow at him.   
"Calm down Tea, actually there is more than one main male and female singer." Ryou said trying to calm down his friend.   
"So since you know so much about it Ryou, why don't you try out?" Tristan asked as Ryou face turned deep red.   
"Well umm… I'm really busy Friday so I won't be able to make it." Ryou said quickly as he stared at the ground.   
"So if Ryou and Tristan aren't trying out and me and Duke are so were does that leave you two?" Tea asked referring to Yugi and Joey.   
"Hey don't you dare ask me you know da only way I'll get near a stage is to help set it up." Joey said quickly.   
"That's true and I have to watch the shop for Grandpa." Yugi explained as Tea looked up at him obviously hurt.   
"But I thought that since we're all friends that we could all try out together." Tea said getting ready to use one of her friendship speeches.   
"Alright Tea we'll go just don't finish dat sentence." Joey said as everyone else shuddered…   
"Hey Big brother someone just dropped this off for you." Mokuba said as he ran into Seto's home office.   
"What now?" Seto thought as he took the folder from Mokuba and quickly looked through it before he slammed it on the desk in anger.   
"Hey big brother why didn't you tell me that you were doing to do something at school?" Mokuba asked him confused.   
"I'm not Mokuba; apparently someone thought it would be funny to send me this." Seto growled out in anger.   
"But the girl that dropped it off for you said that you signed up for it." Mokuba said as he started to pout.   
"What the hell is he talking about; I never signed up for that stupid play." Seto though to himself confused as he looked over the script curiously…   
Liz sighed to herself as she tossed the book across the room looking at her sketches of what she thought the scenery for the play should look like. She had been working on it since she had gotten back from dropping the script off at Kaiba's place, though she had to admit his little brother was a lot nicer than his older sibling.   
"He seemed so surprised to see that his older brother was remotely interested in anything relating to the school." she thought to herself in amusement.   
Liz was about to try another attempt at trying to draw something for the scenery when she heard her cell phone going off. She looked at the caller I.D confused. It said it was private. "Hmm… I wonder who this could be." Liz muttered to herself as she answered it.   
"Hello?" she said slightly curious as to who was calling her.   
"Why the hell did you send me this load of crap? I unlike you don't have time to waste on stupid things such as a play." Kaiba growled into the phone.   
Liz frowned at this trying not to lose her temper. "Than why did you sign up for it Kaiba, if it's just a waste of your precious time?" Liz snapped at him impatiently not really in the mood to listen to his crap.   
"Obviously, some little punk thought it would be funny to sign me up for it." Seto snapped trying to get himself out of having anything to do with the play.   
"Look I'd like to continue our fun conversation, but all you have to do is try out for any of the roles. Once you do that you won't have anything else to do with it, unless you get picked, which I highly doubt will happen." Liz said slightly amused at how angry he was getting about it all, as she hung up her cell and returned to what she was doing.   
"Damn that jack ass now there's no way I can get back to drawing even if I knew what to draw." Liz thought to herself as she had decided to go for a walk to clear her head…   
Serenity had gotten home late that night since she was at the mall hanging out with Mai. When she had walked into her room to drop her stuff off she noticed that Joey was sitting on her bed waiting for her.   
"Hey Joey what's up?" Serenity said as she pulled out the chair to her desk and sat down.   
"Nothin' much sis, just wanted to talk dat's all." Joey said as she gave him a weird look.   
"Talk to me about what Joey?" she asked him confused.   
"About dis play dats comin' up, dis girl named Liz said dat ya were tryin' out for it, oh and to give ya this." Joey said handing her the script that she was suppose to go over for the part she was trying out for.   
"Thanks Joey, there's something else bothering you isn't there?" Serenity had asked him curiously while she skimming through script quickly, looking over the lyrics for the songs that she would have to sing at the auditions. 

"It's nothing really its just dat why are ya tryin' out for it sis, I mean I thought you didn't like doing center stage stuff?" Joey said quietly. "I mean don't take it personally sis but maybe you should rethink dis." Joey said as Serenity glared at him in anger.   
"What's that suppose to mean big brother that you don't even think that I can't get the part so I shouldn't even try out for it?" she asked him angrily, pissed off that he was acting about something that he knew little about.   
"It's not dat Ren, it's just… I don't wanna see ya get hurt if ya don't get the part." Joey said quietly seeing that he had pissed Serenity off badly.   
"So what your saying is that you don't think I could get the main role because I'm not someone that craves attention 24/7?" she shouted angrily as she started to lose her patience.   
"You know what Joey just leave me alone for a little while ok so I can go over my lines for the audition." Serenity said softly trying to hide her anger and frustration.   
"Sure sis, I'll be in the living room if ya need anything." he said kissing her forehead lightly as he left shutting the door quietly behind him.   
"What the hell, what makes Joey think that I can't get this part I mean what makes him so sure that I'll fail at this when I've haven't even done the auditions yet, but when I do get the part I'll be sure to rib it in his face." she thought to herself as she opened the script looking over it briefly, as she remembered something she had done earlier making Serenity smile.   
"I wonder what Seto will think once he finds out that he signed up for the play or the fact that he signed up for the leading role?…   
Mai was sitting on her bed listening to music as she played with her cell phone wondering if she should call Serenity or not since she had just drop her off an hour ago after spending the day at the mall.   
Mai sighed as she dialed Serenity's number as she glance over at the folder sitting on her desk as she wonder how Serenity had talked her into signing up for the thing.   
"Hey Serenity what's up?" Mai asked as Serenity had picked up after the third ring.   
"Hey Mai nothing much just looking over the play, did you get a copy of it by the way?" Serenity asked her as she was putting the clothes she had brought away.   
"Yep do you want me to come over and help you rehearse I mean since you want to get this part really bad and I don't know maybe it would be more helpful or something." Mai explained as Serenity's line had gone quiet for a minute or two.   
"Ok sure that will be great thanks Mai." Serenity said as she started to flip through the script again.   
"Ok just let me get some stuff together and I'll be over soon." Mai said as they both had than hung up…   
Seto slammed his fist on his office desk out in frustration, rubbing his temples tiredly. "Ugh I don't have time for this stupid play." he thought angry to himself, throwing the script and other documents across the room in an angry outburst, watching them slam against the wall falling to the ground in a heap along with the other pieces of trash and paperwork that littered the ground.   
"I wonder who the hell signed me up for this wretched play, I bet it was the mutt or someone in that damn geek squad." he thought glaring at his watch, seeing that he only had twenty minutes left before he could leave and head back to the mansion since he had arrived at Kaiba Corps after his conversation with Liz.   
He sighed finishing up the rest of the paperwork that was on his desk as he picked up his cell phone, calling his driver and telling him that he would be outside in the next ten minutes.   
He gathered up the few things he had along with his leather briefcase, picking up the script on his way out as he made his way outside and into the black stretch limousine…   
Joey had been sitting in the living room watching TV when he had heard a car pulling up outside the house, before he had than heard a car door slam shut. Joey got up off the couch quickly, as he opened the front door seeing Mai walking towards him.   
"Hey Wheeler is you sis here?" Mai asked, as Joey had open the front door letting Mai come inside the house.   
"Yeah she's in her room, why do ya ask?" Joey asked hopping that Mai just wanted to say hi to Serenity before she sat down to hang out with him.   
"Well because she asked me to come over and help her practice." Mai said as she watched Joey's face fall, as she headed towards Serenity's room.   
Mai had walked into Serenity's room and found the girl sitting on her bed, as she than glanced up from looking at the script as she saw her friend enter the room.   
"Hey Mai that was quick." Serenity said as Mai sat down next to her on the bed.   
"Yeah well it's not like it takes me that long to get ready, unlike some people we know." Mai said as she mimicked Tea.   
Serenity laughed at this showing Mai the script that she was looking over. "So why did you need me to come over?" Mai asked her curiously.   
"Well I just wanted some help with my lines, since I know I'm not the only one trying out for the main role." Serenity explained as Mai had pulled out the copy that she had.   
"Let me guess, you want to show everyone else up so that whoever you're trying to impress will think differently about you." Mai said as Serenity threw a pillow at her.   
"That's gross the only person who knows about me trying out is Joey." Serenity said as Mai started laughing at this.   
"So I guess that explains why he was in such a sour mood. I'm guessing you guys got in a fight over this?" Mai asked as she threw the pillow back at Serenity.   
"Yeah apparently he's against it, since he thinks Tea is a better candidate for the part." Serenity explained as both girls made a face to this.   
"Well there is some good news to that, since the bitch is trying out so is everyone else in her little group, including your brother." Mai said as she flipped through her script.   
"Yeah right, my brother wouldn't be on a stage unless it was for a food eating contest." Serenity said as Mai laughed at this.   
"I'm telling you the truth, Yugi called me earlier to tell me the news." Mai said as they finally had started to rehearse their lines…   
Yugi was pacing his room as he read some of the lines out loud. Even though Tea was the one who said they should all try out, Yugi was the only one besides Tea trying out for one of the main roles.   
"Damn this is harder than I thought, well at least I have a few more days and it's only a page or two that I have to read." Yugi thought as he tried to read the part again.   
He stared out the window taking a break from going over the lines that were written down on the page. He stared out the window seeing the starless sky only illuminated by the fully moon. "I wonder who else is trying out for this besides me, Joey and Serenity." he thought to himself as he looked up at the clock tiredly, reading the lines once more…   
Well that's it for now R & R and tell me what you think even if it's a flame its welcome. 


End file.
